The Flame Saga
by TheBurritoPirate
Summary: The Flame Saga - The Story of, The Great War Of Ooo, A child longing to be a hero, The Litch's return, The end of all magic, Time Travel, and Finn's choice, Loyalty or Love. My first story BTW.
1. Part 1 - The Dreams of a Child

_Fire Kingdom Throne Room_

Flame Princess sat on her throne, doing what she always did. Her people came to her with problems, and she helped. She never got bored of doing the same thing, as all the problems made her think for answers.

"Thank you Princess!" cheered an old fire lady, whom FP had given a cane made of coals. "No problem!" replied FP. The next person was a 14-yr old boy. He had an almost "hotdog-shaped" body with slender limbs. He had goblin-like facial features, with a long nose and big ears, and his fiery hair in a ponytail. The kind that a samurai warrior would have. He had a red gem on his forehead. He wore a dark brown suit made of rags, and had bright yellow eyes.

"Uh-um, uh" he stammered nervously before kneeling before the Princess. "Uh" he paused. "Goo-od mmm-mmorrow mi-mil mil-lady" he eventually said. "Good morrow to you, sir!" replied FP. "May I ask what I may do for you?" asked FP. The boy nearly fainted there. "I-uh I wish to-uh-um," muttered the boy. "I WISH TO BE A KNIGHT" he screamed, trying to get it over with before further embarrassing himself in front of his leader. "Excuse me for that" he said disappointingly.

"He's trying to be polite in front of me" The princess thought to herself. "You know, if you'r nervous, just say it. We don't judge here." The princess told him. "Alright. Ever since you defeated that evil king, you have been my hero. And I want to repay you for our release from corruption. So I want to be a knight to help you, as thanks." He said, trying to sound calm.

"Why thank you for wanting to repay me." FP said smiling. "And of course you may be a knight. We may have the knighting ceremony tonight!" Shouted the princess. All the people that heard her cheered. The streets were filled with joy at the celebration that was to happen. "Go to the armory to receive your equipment." FP told the boy. "Yes princess!" said the boy, quickly scurrying off. "WAIT A SECOND! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU YOUR NAME!" shouted the princess over the sounds of cheering voices filling the air. "MY NAME IS FLARE" he said, and continued his walk to the armory.

"Your majesty" said FP's servant. "He does not meet the physical requirements to be a knight." she said. "But his willpower is amazing. He would risk anything for my safety. That is a quality that no other knight here has. Plus, I also sense great potential in him." FP replied, before going back to the usual routine.

_The Armory_

Flare walked into the armory, looking cheerful as ever. Two-thousand thoughts ran through his head. "I can't believe I was accepted!", "What will my first quest be?" and "What will the ceremony be like" were only a few of the biggest things on his mind. Unfortunately, where he was going was not one of them. He walked straight into an armor rack, and the whole thing came down on him. At least 300lbs fell down on the fourteen-year old boy.

"Ouch" he muttered under the heavy coal armor scattered over him. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and slowly, the coal plates came off of him. He looked up to see a short plump man with a huge mouth and two huge eyes staring down at him. "What do you want, punk?" said the man in a deep, aggressive tone. Flare was sure he would die right then. "I- i'm here for my armor. Princess's orders." He said trying not to get himself beaten to a pulp. "Are you this 'flare' guy everyone's talking about? You don't look very knightly to me." said the man. "Y-yes I am sir!" Flare said.

"Well, if you want armor, you'll have to fight me for it! If you beat me, It'll prove your worthy of defending the land." said the man, smugly. Flare thought for a second. "This is the only way I can prove my worth. Than I guess i'll have to do it." he said to himself. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE" he screamed, trying to sound as tough as possible. Right then and there, the man punched him in the stomach. Flare fell to the ground, hugging his stomach. "Weakling" the man said. The man kicked Flare out of the armory. _Literally._

"How, how did I lose?" he thought. "How can I protect the Kingdom, if I can't protect myself?". Flare's spirit was crushed. He gave up, and walked away. "I guess i'll never repay the princess." he said to himself, and off he went. He walked through the streets of the city. He walked out of the gate to the bridge. He walked past the bridge until he was out of Flame territory. Then there was only forest. And through the forest he walked, alone. For his dreams, and and lunch from the fight, had been lost.

_Knighting Ceremony_

The Knighting hall was filled with the cheers of the flame people. Trumpets, horns, and any other instrument they could find was being played in honor of the soon-to-be knight. Flame Princess stood at the podium, readying everyone for Flare's arrival.

"Excuse me, everyone!" said Flame Princess. Suddenly, the room was quiet, as everyone anticipated the honorary moment about to take place.

"Citizens of the Fire Kingdom, we have gathered here on this glorious day, to celebrate turning an ordinary citizen, into a powerful knight. This boy, has dedicated is life to the Flame Knight Code of Honor, to always be 'Brave, Loyal, Thrifty, and most of all, Honest.' He is willing to risk his life for our protection. Your well-being, fortune, safety, and freedom, are yours because our knights gave up theirs. Their sacrifice lets you live the lives you have. So with that in mind, please welcome, Flare!"

Nothing happened.

"I said, please welcome, Flare!"

Still nothing.

"Where is Flare?" FP whispered to Captain Bon, the head of the armory. "You mean that hotdog guy?" he replied. "Yea, that guy.". "I kicked him out of the armory. Kid is so weak, you wouldn't believe.". There was a fire in FP's eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she said. "You never asked!" Bon replied. "As leader of the Kingdom, I order you to step down from your position for the crime of being untruthful." FP told him, as he walked away.

"People of the Flame Kingdom! I regret to inform you that due to the idiocy of Ct. Bon, Flare will not attend the ceremony." FP told the citizens. The Ceremony was off, and everyone went home.

_Flame Kingdom General's Hall_

General Spitfire sat down at his table. For an unknown reason, the Princess had called him here. He has waited for quite a while and decided to leave. Just as he got out of his seat, Flame Princess walked in.

"Ah, there you are, your Majesty!" said the General. "Save it for later Spitfire. We have more important matters to discuss. Flare has gone missing." Flame Princess told him. "Like I didn't know. The whole kingdom's talking about it." he replied. "But isn't this a job for the police, not the military?" Spitfire asked. "No, this is a military job for sure." the Princess reassured him. "Enlighten me." Spitfire said. "Fine then. There are two types of fire people. Coal Fire people, and Pure Flame people. Coal fire people, like yourself, posses an average amount of power. You are coal and fire, mixed. On the other hand, Pure Flame people, like myself and Flare, have an amazingly strong amount of power. We can turn into giant creatures made of pure flame based on emotion. We go crazy and destroy everything." she said. "And this is my problem, why?" Spitfire asked. "Because it's dangerous for him to be alone. He could become unstable. That jerk Princess Bubblegum would capture him. Then we have a hostage situation. _Thats _a job for the military." said FP. "Ready the troops immediately. We have to find him.". FP closed the meeting there. The search for Flare began.

_Somewhere in the Forest_

Flare had been walking for almost two hours now, and started to get hungry. He decided he should try to find food. He looked at trees for fruit, but found nothing. Eventually he found some unknown berries. "These might be poisonous" he thought to himself, but he was so hungry he didn't care. He quickly shoved the berries in his mouth, and quickly regretted it. "Uggg" Flare groaned as pain shot through his stomach. "I need to lie down." he said. So he took a nap by a tree, not realizing his mistake.

During his slumber, the heat from Flare's body had set the trees ablaze. He awoke to the sound of 4 people talking. Four robbers were checking him for valuables. "HEY! GET OFF ME!" he screamed. But then they took out weapons. A sword, dagger, mace, and crossbow, all pointed at him. "We can't have someone to tell, can we?" one of them said. They inched closer, about to attack.

"No" he said to himself. He would not die here. He roared, and suddenly, they were dead. Flare fainted.

_Flame Kingdom Gate_

Troops were gathering at the southern gate of the Flame Kingdom. FP had separated the troops into 4 squads. "Squad 1, you will search the forest for signs of Flare. Squad 2, you will search the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom for signs of Flare. Squad 3, you will collect clues around the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. Squad 4, you will be signaled to escort Flare back home. Do we all know our positions?" FP asked the troops. "Yes Mam!" cheered the troops. And off they went.

_Somewhere in the Forest_

Flare woke up to the bodies of the robbers. He needed to move, or he would be suspected of the killing, he thought to himself. He picked up the sword and ran. He noticed the entire area was burned out. Suddenly he heard marching and voices. _Banana Guards. _He continued running from them, until he found something. Something sweet. The Candy Kingdom. "Thats the place...Where Bubblegum...TOURTURED MY LEADER!" he thought. "If I kill Bubblegum, I'll be a true knight!" he said. So off he went.

He put his sword in the belt made of rope he had, and ran tward the Kingdom. Banana guards were waiting for him. "Wee Woo Wee Woo Wee Woo" they chanted running twards him. He pulled out his sword, and what happened next he couldn't explane. As if on instinct, He swung his sword, cutting a group of banana guards in half. More came, and he chopped them up too. This happened about 3 more times before Gumball Guardians appeared. A guardian swung it's fist, knocking him back. More confusing stuff happened.

Suddenly, he grew to a gigantic size. He was totally encroached in flames. He swung his fist, breaking apart the glass of one of the guards. It fell to the ground with a crash.

Squad 2 of the Flame Knights then appeared, as flare was tripped by the second guardian, falling to the ground, and returning to his normal size. A Squad 2 Knight picked him up, and rode tward the Flame Kingdom.

_Stay Tuned For Part 2 Of The Flame Saga!_


	2. Part 2 - Prepare for Battle

_Tree Fort_

a"Finn! Jake!" screamed BMO, trying to get the two adventurer's attention. "Coming!" yelled Finn in a tired voice, climbing down from his bedroom. Finn entered the kitchen, BMO waiting for him. "Where's Jake?" BMO asked him. "The wuss told me to handle it. Now what is it in the middle of the night?" replied Finn. "Princess Bubblegum has requested your assistance." said BMO. "Ugg, JAKE!" Finn screamed. "Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnneee." said Jake reluctantly, as he stretched down. "Jake! PB needs us!" said Finn. "Candy Kingdom?" asked Jake. "YEA! CANDY KINGDOM! WOOHOO!" screamed Finn, grabbing his golden sword and running, as Jake followed.

Finn and Jake ran past Tree Trunks' house, only to see Tree Trunks calling to him. "Oh, Finn! Can you help me?" she called. "What's wrong?" asked Finn. "Oh, my baby is missing! Can you find him?" she asked, welling up with tears. "I'll keep an eye out for him!" replied Finn, continuing his run to the Candy Kingdom.

_Fire Kingdom Throne Room_

"Flare! I'm so glad you're ok! I'm glad that Bubblegum didn't get you!" FP cheered to Flare. "P-Princess, I feel... _stronger._" said Flare. "Really... Do you think you can take on the armory guy?" asked FP. Flare's mind went to what happened earlier. **The happiest moment in his life, he finally became a knight. He achieved his lifelong goal of repaying FP, crushed by some smug loudmouth. **"Yes" Flare said with an evil grin of his face.

"Good" said FP. "I have a training program for you."

_Candy Kingdom Walls_

"Finn! Jake! I'm glad you could make it! Look at what the Flame Kingdom did!" Shouted PB. Finn looked to see a Gumball Guardian, on the ground, head smashed into pieces. He saw bodies of Banana Guards lying on the ground. He saw fractions of wall, melted from the intense heat, along with many homes. He saw Candy people, crying at the loss of friends, relatives, homes, currency, and possessions. Finn almost cried too.

"Why did they do this?" asked Finn.

"I don't know." sad PB.

The Next Morning

Flame Kingdom Gladiator Arena

The Arena was filled with the cheers of Flame people. "FLARE! FLARE! FLARE!" they cheered, as the famous Flare would battle Ex Armorer Bon. Though the people were exited, Flare was having second thoughts.

"Now that I think of it, I'm not so comfortable fighting another Flame person. Especially one with such close ties to FP." Flare told the new Armorer as she put heavy coal armor on him. "Don't worry", she said. "He doesn't deserve to be called a Flame Person anymore.". She gave him his sword and sent him off.

Flare entered the arena, and hundreds of Fire people cheered. He was met with adoring fans begging him to kill one of his comrades. "savages" he thought to himself. But those thoughts all melted away when Bon entered, and other thoughts creeped in. "I'm going to KILL HIM!" he screamed, causing uncontrollable cheers from the crowd. "FIGHT" he heard from the announcer. The battle was on.

Flare began to run toward him, but under the weight of the armor, was too slow. Bon came up to him, and knocked him to the ground with a powerful strike. Then came the memories. **Lying on the ground, in front of the armory. A sharp pain in his stomach, but a sharper pain in his spirit. Hopelessness encroached him. **"No" he said to himself.

There was fire in his eyes, as his anger took over. He stood up, tossing his armor and weapon aside. He would not need them.

"Giv'n up again, punk?" asked Bon.

"No". This simple one-word answer set eardrums ablaze from the sound of the audience.

Flare charged toward Bon, and with a quick jump, kicked him in the face. Bewildered at the thought of Flare fighting back, Bon shaked off the pain, and returned to the fight. Bon swung his arm at Flare, only to have him duck, and kick as a counterattack. Bon fell from the kick, but got up once again. He punched, and Flare intercepted his fist. Another punch, followed by an interception. Flare had both of Bon's arms, leaving him defenseless, as his weak legs were his weakness. Flare kicked Bon in the gut, causing him to fall, arms still trapped. Flare kicked, and kicked, and kicked again, until finally, Bon had enough. "STOP! I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE STOP!" screamed Bon, giving up. Flare grinned evilly. He enjoyed the screams of pain. He enjoyed the revenge. He enjoyed sending that monster through the pain he sent him.

This continued, until Bon finally went unconscious. FP told Flare to stop, which took him out of the trance he was in. Now sane, Flare saw what he had done. He was traumatized.

_Candy Kingdom_

Finn met PB in her conference room. "Ah, Finn!" said Princess Bubblegum. "We have important matters to discuss." PB told Finn. "Well, what is it?" asked Finn. "Based on the attack, our Banana Guards will not be enough. But the military of the Goblin Kingdom may be enough to balance it out. Any _you _are technically the ruler of the Kingdom. We need you to lead the goblins into battle." PB told him. "What! I don't want to go back there!" Finn said. "But Finn, it's our only hope!" begged PB. Finn thought of the crying Candy people. "I'll accept" said Finn reluctantly.

_Flame Kingdom Throne Room_

"Flare, come here!" FP told Flare, holding a chest. "I want to show you something" she said. "What is it?" Flare asked. " Well, I studied the way you fought, and I found something. It's a scroll, from before the Mushroom War. It depicts a warrior known as a "Samurai" who fought just like you. I want you to learn the ways of the warrior." she said. "I know someone who can train you, so here, take it. I wrote directions to the place on the back." "Thank you, your highness" Flare said. And began his journey.

_Goblin Kingdom_

Finn rode into the Goblin Kingdom on Jake, and was met by the cheers of his citizens! "King! You have returned!" shouted Gummy. "No time for that Gummy. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" shouted Finn. "WE MUST GO TO WAR! WITH THE FLAME KINGDOM!" Finn announced. The people weren't very enthusiastic. "I don't think it's working Finn" said Jake. "Ok i'll try again. Citizens of the Goblin Kingdom! The time is now! Time to expand our Kingdom! Time to defend our Allies! To uh... Make a uh.. Name for us! Or.. something like that. Yea." he re-announced. The Goblins were very enthusiastic about that. They continued cheering, and in what seemed like 2 seconds, they were ready for battle. Every man, woman, and child were armed with pointy things.

"That was easier than I expected" said Finn, and they rode off toward the Candy Kingdom.

_Junkyard _

Flare walked into the Junkyard, where FP said he could find someone named "RattleBalls" to train him. Flare called out to him. "RATTLEBALLS" he screamed over and over again. No answer. He ventured farther into the junkyard, eventually reaching the center. There was evidence of training here. Thrown eggs, destroyed cars, yet a clean landscape. He looked around and finally saw a note left on a strange metal block. _Out To Lunch. Forever. _It read.

Flare groaned at the disappointment, until finding some electronic parts on the ground. "RattleBalls Fighting Techniques" it said. "RATTLEBALLS IS A ROBOT!?" thought Flare. "Well, he must've done repairs on himself. "Maybe this still works..." he thought, remembering a technique to transfer electronic data into brain waves, so he tried it, and it worked. All of RattleBall's knowledge was transferred to Flare.

"Yes" he thought. "Finally..."

_Candy Kingdom_

Princess Bubblegum was waiting there for Finn, right outside the castle wall. "Finn, come here! I have an assignment for you!" Said Princess Bubblegum. "Uh, ok." replied Finn. "Look, said PB. Banana Guards have strength in numbers, so I'm going to set them here, here, and here." She said pointing to 3 places on her map. "The Guards will hold off Flame Forces there. I want you and the Goblins to go around the back and attack from there. Got it?" asked PB. "Got it" replied Finn.

The Troops began their march into enemy territory, ready for the epic battle that was about to take place.

_Stay Tuned for The Flame Saga part 3_


	3. Part 3 - The Beginning of the End

**I apologise in advance for this chapter not being as long or well written as the others. I had a bit of writer's block an am at a point in the story where a bunch of things are happening at once, and it's hard for me to write that. I also had a late start and I wanted to put in some cliff hangers, so this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. This is really just a rush to get out content in less than 24 hours, as I intend to do.**

**My apologies,**

** BP**

_Flame/Candy Border_

Flame Knights and Banana Guards had already been fighting when King Finn arrived. He was cutting through the forest next to the border. He heard screams of pain, coming from both sides. It took everything he had not to go in and help. He couldn't let the enemy know he was here. He continued riding, before stopping to see a wounded Banana Guard hiding behind a tree. "Finn! Please Help! Please let me go with you!" it shouted. "I can't take this battle anymore! Bring me home! I beg of you!". Finn was halfway through telling him he could come, before Jake tapped him on the shoulder. Finn got the message. He couldn't. They had already come this far, and had little to no supplies to spare. Finn sighed, and continued moving. As Finn rode along, he heard the screams of the Banana Guard. "You're not a hero Finn! You wouldn't help me! You're a coward! Come back here you ..." the Guard was cut off by his own screams, as he was burned up by a stray flame. "I'm sorry bro" said Jake, and they continued riding.

_Flame Kingdom Throne Room_

"Your Highness! Flame Forces are losing to the Banana Guards!" said a Flame Knight bursting into the room. " What about the Allies? Are they here yet?" PB asked. "No, they aren't!" said the knight. FP thought for a while. "Retreat. We have no gain in this battle." FP said.

_Candy Kingdom RattleBalls' Ready Room_

"Princess, what is my mission?" RattelBalls asked. "I heard a loud noise and saw flames from the junkyard you were in. I want you to go investigate." PB said. "Yes princess" said RB. He put on his cloak, and jumped.

_Flame Kingdom_

Finn had arrived at the flame kingdom walls and was ready to battle. All of a sudden, they heard someone cheering "CHARGE!" black dots started charging towards them. Jake sniffed, and then said two words. "Chocolate Chips." Sure enough, chocolate chips were there ready for battle. And suddenly,

Princess Cookies appeared. At first it was no problem, but then chips started coming out of the ground. They knocked over horses, goblins, and other things that Finn was using for war. They became completely defenseless. "I WANT ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS GIVEN TO ME OR YOU ALL DIE!" screamed Princess Cookies.

_The Junkyard_

RattleBalls arrived just as Flare left. He sneaked around, trying not to make too much sound. But the unluckiest thing happened. An old washer fell, causing Flare to look back, noticing Rattleballs. RB acted quickly, running and swinging his sword, chopping off a portion of Flare's face. Flare fell to the ground dead. RB then headed toward the Flame Kingdom, after noticing the large amount of Chocolate, and got interested. He never looked looked back at Flare. If he did, he could've warned everyone about the upcoming tragedy. For under Flare's fiery skin, was a skull ant two twisted horns. The face, of the Lich.

_The Flame Kingdom_

The goblins were halfway through the long proses of handing over all the weapons they had. All of a sudden, the chips all fell, and a man in a cloak appeared, who had obviously killed them. The hooded man took off the cloak, revealing himself as RattleBalls. This was no surprise for Finn and Jake, but the Goblins were thrilled. They ran toward him, admiring their savior. "No time. GO!" said RB, noticing the Flame Knights approaching.

Goblins were running in every which way, when the Knights arrived. RB quickly killed then with his signature technique. Than Flare arrived, looking about 2 years older. "I thought I killed you." RB said.

"Well here I am!" Flare replied. In a flash of light, the two were dueling, sword on sword, clash after clash. The Goblins ran, along with Finn and Jake. The fight was on.

_Junkyard_

The Lich had now fully healed himself, and looked exactly like Flare. "I must go now! There is no time to waist! Theres work to be done." said Flare, in the voice of the Lich. Flare ran toward Wizard City.

_Wizard City Throne Room_

The King Wizard was sitting in his throne. Suddenly, he sensed something. Something big. He sighed. "What is wrong m'lord?" asked the servent. "Something horrible is coming" he King replied. "What is coming?" asked the servent once again. "The end of Magic itself" said the King.


End file.
